nuheres_ceresfandomcom-20200214-history
Kingdom of Nuheres
The Kingdom of Nuheres is a region located west of main continent of Ceres. Since Nuheres is beyond the White Line, the region has been largely spared from the political affairs of the main continent since it is difficult to traverse the Hadqui. Politically, it is inaccurate to call the Kingdom of Nuheres a monarchy. Although a king presides at the head of the state, a new king is elected every seven years at the Portias Quorum. The role of a king is minimal, as his only real function is to preside as the Quorum Leader at the inter-clan summits that occur every two months. The national kingdom as a political entity itself has no royal military or ability to lay taxes. As a result, the structure of the Kingdom of Nuheres is more accurately a tribal confederation. Multiple noble lineage clans dominate regions called Wards encompassing local villages, town, and cities. Each Ward has its own political system, military, laws, and establishments. Most Wards are ruled by a single pure-blooded clan lineage. Geography The Kingdom of Nuheres is bordered on the east by the Hadqui, which is a highly tumultuous region that is a scorched desert in the summer, and a frozen tundra in the winter. Most of Nuheres is a mountainous forested region. Since the kingdom straddles the intersection of the Celestes Range and the Ceres Range, the topography of Nuheres varies depending on the location of a Ward. Some Wards are located high in the icy mountains, while others located near the Hadqui in the badlands. The Nuerna River is the main body of water that traverses the eastern kingdom of the Kingdom of Nuheres. As the only navigable river, the main settlements of the kingdom are concentrated around the riverbanks. The largest of such settlements are known as Anchor Holds. Western Nuheres rests on the shores of the Far Sea, which is a great western expanse of water that is said to be never-ending. To the best knowledge of the inhabitants of the the main continent, the Kingdom of Nuheres sits on the only known easily accessible pass over the Celestes Mountains. History To be continued... List of Wards and Clans : Several major clans dominate the Kingdom of Nuheres. The Alpine Zone Alisze Ward The House of Alisze dominates the Alisze Ward surrounding Heresa Pass. Since they have control over most easily accessible pass over the Celestes Mountains, they are one of largest power players in Nuheres politics, as all traffic to western Nuheres must pass through Alisze. Mistral Fall is the largest urban city of the Alisze Ward, as it the highest navigable point of the Nuerna River. The capital of Alisze Ward is the mountain city, Lonartha. Alisze Ward is located in the Alpine Zone. Vedhal Ward The Vedhal Ward is largely wilderness forest and alpine region. The source of the Nuera River is said to come from the Vedhal Ward. It is not heavily populated. The Basal Zone The Mastehal The Mastehal is one of the regions of the Basal Zone. Many clan houses are known to be located in this densely-populated region. Anchel Ward Ancel Ward is situated on a branching side of the Nuerna River. As a tributary of the Nuerna, it generally sees comparably little river traffic. The Dredge Zone Sarthac Ward Sarthac Ward is a nominal ward primarily occupied by the largest city of the Kingdom of Nuheres, Sarthac Fall. It is the shallowest and easternmost navigatable point of the Nuerna River, so it receives a large volume of trade and traffic from the East. Sarthac Ward is generally considered the beginning of the Hadqui Desert.